1. Field of the Invention:
This pop-open disposable debris collector and trash retrieval cleaning implement is formed from a crisp semi-rigid blank of plastic or paper composition and is adapted to provide the user with disposable pop-up means for utilization in dusting and related surface cleanup functions as for example at institutions, in the home, and like quarters. It is particularly suitable to compact, nestable and stack packaging, wherein respective individual collectors may be superposed one upon another with individual antiseptic covers therefor. The collapsible and tension restrained nature of the disposable collector is such that it may also be packaged in pop-open superposed multiples, wherein contiguous collector implements may be compressed rolled and contained as for example in a packaging cylinder or similar container. Alternatively, each of the dust pan collector implements may be collapsibly packaged in superposed, stacked relation to each other, as will be more fully described hereinafter. During the stack packaging of the elements comprising the invention, they are in collapsed, somewhat flexible form. The content of the blank material comprising each individual dust pan element is such that it is flexible for purposes of packaging but when correctly released from packaging and assembled for purposes of utility, it obtains a substantial self-supporting rigidity wherein by rebounding coaction of elements, the construction rigidity is enhanced. It is impermeable to fluids.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The prior art is best represented by the following patents to: 34,644 U. D. Alexander Nov. 23, 1880 354,600 M. N. Hemenway Dec. 21, 1886 2,453,973 W. E. Coats Nov. 16, 1948 2,666,309 R. L. Anderson Apr. 4, 1950 2,924,841 H. E. Seibert Feb. 16, 1960 3,676,887 Stanley R. Klein Jul. 18, 1972 3,971,503 R. J. Allen Jul. 27, 1976 4,154,389 S. Dell 'Anno May 15, 1979.
In each of these patents, representing the scope of the prior art, little effort has been undertaken to eliminate excessive cumbersome extensions, keys and locks, normally required to effect rigidity to a given product. In some instances, such as in Anderson, additional fastening elements such as rivets and stays are required. Additionally, there is little prospect, utilizing the disposables of the prior art, to effect a unique pop-up implemental rigid formation from a single blank, with the additional purpose of packaging in a manner such as to insure the sanitary quality of the product and the prospect of compact tubular and/or stack packaging. In the present construction for packaging and/or utility, the composite nature of the material forming the blank is critical. It must exhibit a characteristic of rebounding, once it has been folded; that is it must have a tendency, by virtue of its crispness to rebound to an unfolded state. The material once folded and compressed for packaging has a tensioned memory, i.e. compressible into folded creases which have a tendency to unfold, at least partially toward the original unfolded state.
Whereas the collector implement may be utilized for various functions of debris and/or sweepings removal, it is hereinafter described as a dust pan, nonetheless it is claimed as a more universal implement, suitable also as a disposable scoop.